Folded absorbent sheet products commonly found on the market, which are manufactured to be released via a dispenser, are mostly single folded sheets or of the type commonly referred to as “half-folded” tissues. The limited thickness and volume of such products often leads to a limited absorbency of the tissue and requires the product to be subsequently folded or crumpled by the user in order to achieve the desired absorbency or softness. As a result, users often take more than one single folded tissue at a time, assessing beforehand that their absorbing ability, and corresponding overall quality, is comparatively low. In such a case the use of single folded tissues leads to excessive waste of the product.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved absorbent sheet product, a method of folding and stacking absorbent sheets and a stack of the absorbent sheet product which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.